


Wishful Thinking

by purplesocrates



Series: Birthday Surprise [3]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012), Valhalla Rising
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Magic, Rare Pair, Smut, Time Travel, shared baths, touch starved lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Lucas finds a half-naked man on his doorstep one evening.  Oh, what to do...
Relationships: Lucas (Jagten)/One Eye (Valhalla Rising)
Series: Birthday Surprise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212915
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).

> For my smut wife HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

The snow falls heavily outside, turning to slush under the heavy traffic of many boots, many feet, many bodies - all rushing. 

_ To go, where? _ Lucas wonders.  _ Do all these people really have somewhere to go? _

He sighs and pulls his coat closer around him. He hates coming into the city, as a general rule he tries to avoid it, but at least once a year he has to come in for supplies. He picks up the bags from the cold, wet ground, handles digging into his skin even with gloves on. Not far to the lot now. Soon he will be in the private space of his pick-up truck, with nothing but the radio and the headlights illuminating empty country roads for company. He just needs to get out of the city.

Trudging his way along the pavement, he finally reaches the small car park, and looks up at the signs, finding section B where he parked his truck. Opening the door to the cab,  _ at last _ , he thinks, before putting all the supplies in the back and pulling the cover over them. He gets in the driver’s seat and starts the car. Nothing.  _ Please don’t do this to me _ , he thinks. He takes a deep breath and prays to whichever god is listening. He turns the key again, slight stuttering and then the engine roars to life. 

‘Good girl,’ he says and strokes the steering wheel. ‘Don’t scare me like that.’ He puts the radio on and navigates his way out of the parking lot.

The drive back to his cabin is long, but once he is out of the city, it is blissfully empty of other drivers. He makes his way down the small track to his house and pulls upfront.

_ What the hell? _ Lucas thinks, staring at a figure stood in front of his house illuminated by the truck headlights. It’s a man. If you could call him a man, he looked more like a pagan god, stood there, half-naked with blue and black swirls of tattoos on his bare chest, only one eye, with his dirty hair tied up in a knot on top of his head. His hands are bound in front of him. The one eye he does have is not blinking. 

Lucas gets out of the car, leaving the engine running and the headlights on.

‘Who the hell are you? Are you okay?’ Lucas says making his way to the stranger, security light blinking on at the movement.

The stranger looks at him, his one eye bearing through Lucas like he’s made of glass. Slowly the man raises his hands and nods at Lucas. 

‘You want me to untie you?’ Lucas says, and the man very slowly and almost imperceptibly nods.

‘Okay. Hang on, let me get a knife or something.’ Lucas goes back to his truck and opens the glove compartment he grabs his hunting knife and makes his way back to the man. He breaks the leather bounds with the knife and then takes off his coat and offers it to the stranger. ‘Here, put this on.’

The man looks at the coat and then at Lucas, but doesn’t take it. Lucas puts it around the man’s shoulders. ‘You must be in shock. I will take you to the hospital.’ 

It is then the man moves, grabbing Lucas’ shoulder hard with one of his hands and shakes his head. 

‘You don’t want to go to the hospital?’ 

His grip increases and the man shakes his head. 

‘Okay well at least let me get you inside? Can I give you something to drink? Are you hungry?’

The man’s eye meets Lucas’ and nods. 

‘Can you at least tell me if you are hurt?’

The man looks directly at Lucas, his eye piercing and deep. Lucas finds it hard to catch his breath. The man shakes his head. 

‘Okay well. Let me turn the truck off and grab the bags.’ Lucas turns away and goes back to the truck. He turns it off, switching the headlights off. Now the only light is from the security light and the bright moon. He shuts the driver’s door and pulls back the cover on the bed of the truck. All the bags are gone. Lucas turns and sees the man has gone. The door to his cabin is open, and the lights are on inside. ‘What the fuck?’

Lucas heads into the cabin and finds the supplies already on the kitchen side, and the one-eyed man stood in his living room. Lucas’ coat discarded on the sofa. The man looks even more godlike. His skin is luminous, the strength of his muscles clear even with the tattoos. His cheekbones look like they could cut glass and his eye is a deep pool Lucas wants to dive into. 

‘How did you...?’ Lucas doesn’t even know how to ask the question. The man almost smiles, slight curling of the comers of his lips. ‘Who are you?’

The man takes a few steps towards Lucas, reaching out with one of his hands and gently touches Lucas on his cheek. The effect is instantaneous. 

Violence. Blood, pain. Small moments of peace. More blood. More death. A lifetime of servitude, a lifetime of darkness. Death, just the moment of, a precipice. Magic, dark and ancient. Soaring, taken, floating, travelling. Time and space. Need, so much aching need. People...more people...wishing...wishing and hoping...wishing.

Lucas opens his eyes. ‘You...you are a genie?’

The man nods, and Lucas laughs. 

‘That’s insane. Why are you here?’

The one-eyed man leans in closer, both hands on his face now, and presses a kiss to Lucas’s lips.

Isolation, loneliness, pain. Wishing his car would start. Wishing people would leave him alone. Wishing he could go back. Wishing for a better life. Wishing things were different.

Lucas can feel a tear fall down his cheek as he opens his eyes to the man’s smile. ‘I wished you here?’

The man nods.

‘So, what I get three wishes?’

The one-eyed man shakes his head and places another kiss on Lucas’ lips, and at that moment, Lucas understands.

‘The first wish is from you? What you think I need?”

The man nods and kisses Lucas once more before parting from him with a smile.

Warmth, so much heat - a large bathtub, one Lucas did not own before this moment, filled to overflowing with hot water. A body wrapped around his, legs entangled, hands stroking his side, soft kisses peppered to his throat and cheeks. Lucas angles his head to meet those lips. A languid kiss he moans into, it feels so good to be touched, to be caressed - no words needed, just touch, fingers, hands and lips. Lucas can feel himself getting aroused, but he doesn’t care; he knows the man will not judge him. A hand takes his cock, firm grasp, callouses creating an incredible sensation. The man is magic, so water and lube are no problem, as Lucas feels silky slick not taken by the water as the man’s hand gently moves up and down his shaft. He groans and kisses the man, tongues caressing each other. Lucas comes slowly. Every drop milked from him. He can feel every limb in his body relax as he falls into a blissful sleep.

  
  


When he wakes Lucas is in his bed, dry and still so warm. The man is with him wrapped around him. Lucas looks at him and smiles. ‘Do you seduce all your…? What should I call myself? Client?’

The man shakes his head, no, and kisses Lucas. At that moment, Lucas sees how the man sees him, so beautiful it takes his breath away. 

‘I think that, too, of you,’ Lucas says. ‘What should I call you?’

The man smiles and kisses Lucas’s forehead.

‘One-eye,’ Lucas says. ‘Okay, One-eye. So, now I get two more wishes?’

One-eye nods. 

‘Right now, all I want is to stay here in this bed. Can I think about it?’

One-eye smiles and Lucas closes his eyes falling asleep once more.

  
  


  * ••

Lucas soon becomes obsessed with One-eye’s tattoos, tracing the patterns along his chest, gentle touches with his fingers that make One-eye moan and murmur. The genie feels so hot and solid as Lucas presses many kisses to his skin, soft licks and gentle nips. Lucas could spend all day torturing his genie with pleasure. He hopes he can. All he wants to do is spend days in bed touching and caressing. 

‘Can I fuck you, my beautiful genie?’ Lucas asks as they lie entwined in bed together. ‘Do I need to wish it? Do you want me to?’

One-eye smiles and kisses Lucas, and he knows the answer is yes to all three questions. Lucas does not care or understand the rules of this game he just wants to feel what it would be like to be inside this beautiful creature. 

‘I wish I could fuck you, genie, please.’

His genie lies beneath him, legs open as Lucas kisses his way down One-eye’s chest. He licks and sucks each nipple as One-eye moans and whimpers. Lucas takes his time until he meets that beautiful cock, already wet and hard. All for him. Lucas licks the top before gently pulling the foreskin back. He grasps the base and kisses the shaft with his mouth. One-eye holds onto Lucas’s hair, pulling at the strands in encouragement. Lucas sucks and takes him into his mouth, lips slipping up and down the silky shaft. It does not take long until his genie is coming, cum slips down Lucas’ throat, and it tastes like magic.

Lucas goes lower, finding his genie’s entrance so tight and hot, he licks around it, pushing the tip of his cum laden tongue inside. One-eye moans, a guttural sound that makes Lucas even harder as his cock flinches. Lucas continues to lick and suck until his genie opens up enough for him to put one spit slicked finger inside. It is so tight, the pressure almost painful. Lucas licks and sucks at the muscles until it starts to give and open up - a wonderful sight. Soon Lucas can fit two fingers and his tongue inside his genie who seems to have magicked up lube somewhere along the way. Hot silky slickness which Lucas can spread around his genie’s loosening entrance.

‘Are you ready for me?’ Lucas asks and looks up at his beautiful genie, pressing his finger gently against his genie’s prostate and One-eye groans as his cock flinches and leaks in over-stimulated pleasure. ‘You feel such a good genie. I am going to fuck you now.’

One-eye grips the sheets beside him, spreading his legs while Lucas sits up lining his cock with the genie’s entrance. The genie brings those wonderfully long legs around his waist. 

‘Ready?’ Lucas says and One-eye nods.

Lucas enters him, his genie impossibly tight around his cock, Lucas gasps at the heat. It feels so good to be this close, this deep inside. The sheen of sweat on One-eye’s skin makes him look even more luminous as Lucas fucks slowly but hard into his genie. Every thrust feels so tight as he squeezes his fingertips into One-eye’s thighs, hoping he will leave a mark. He watches fascinated as his genie’s spent cock flinches and leaks with every firm touch to his prostate. He can feel his orgasm rising inside him, curling in his stomach. Lucas is slow at first, but soon he is overcome with how good it feels and thrusts harder and faster making his genie cry out in almost painful pleasure as he milks one last orgasm from him.

Lucas shouts out in pleasure. All of it feels so good it makes every fibre of his being vibrate. He comes with a loud, long moan collapsing onto One-eye who is now well and truly spent.

***

They lie in the warm bath once more, his genie holds him close and touches him. Slow, languid touches up and down his shaft, squeezing his balls, teasing his entrance. They kiss, and Lucas can feel his genie’s arousal hard against his ass so grinds down a little creating friction. They are now so responsive to each other it does not take long for them to come. 

‘Genie, come for me please,’ Lucas moans as he can feel his orgasm curling and rising. 

One-eye groans as Lucas presses his ass down against his cock. The genie comes, and so does Lucas, One-eye magicking away any mess in the water. They kiss languidly and slowly, eventually parting to get their breath back.

‘I know what my last wish is,’ Lucas says as he looks up into the eye of his genie. ‘I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me? Can I wish that?’

One-eye smiles and kisses Lucas the answer shared between them on both their tongues.

‘I wish for you to be free and stay with me if that’s what you want.’

A single tear falls down One-eye’s cheek, and the genie smiles and nods. Lucas looks at him as nothing seems to have changed. ‘Is it done?’

One-eye smiles. ‘Yes, I am yours.’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are the sensation of one-eyes calloused hands-on Lucas' firm thighs, kudos are soft languid kisses


End file.
